


Двадцать шест листов машинописного текста

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Lorgo на новогодний ФМА-фикатон (2009).</p><p>1)Каноном тут принято аниме. Автор не знает, были ли имена химер из шайки Грида их настоящими (до-химерскими) именами, но считает, что были; фамилии честно сочинены по канонному принципу — названия авиационной техники времен второй мировой. 2) Видимо, АУ, т.к., емнип, в описываемом временном промежутке Мустанг сотоварищи гнались за Элриками, а не занимались тем, чем их заставили заниматься в этой зарисовке.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Двадцать шест листов машинописного текста

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Lorgo на новогодний ФМА-фикатон (2009).
> 
> 1)Каноном тут принято аниме. Автор не знает, были ли имена химер из шайки Грида их настоящими (до-химерскими) именами, но считает, что были; фамилии честно сочинены по канонному принципу — названия авиационной техники времен второй мировой. 2) Видимо, АУ, т.к., емнип, в описываемом временном промежутке Мустанг сотоварищи гнались за Элриками, а не занимались тем, чем их заставили заниматься в этой зарисовке.

Полковнику Мустангу не спалось. С час промаявшись в постели и оставив всякую надежду на сон, он поднялся и присел к столу, решив еще раз просмотреть сегодняшние... хотя нет, это уже вчерашние бумаги. Гулко пробили часы на стене, и ночь вступила в свое самое тревожное и тягостное время, которое в Сине называли часом быка. Рой потер немилосердно ноющие виски и подвинул к себе первую папку.

«Постановление о производстве личного обыска» и «Протокол личного обыска задержанного и досмотра находящегося при нем вещей». Здесь не было ничего полезного и любопытного, потому что какие вещи могли уцелеть в такой мясорубке? Хорошо, что этим занимался не Рой, досматривать ту бесформенную груду, что называлась Фрэнком Арчером... А все же смешно вышло — не слишком много было военных, столь фанатично преданных армии, а вот поди же ты — докопалось до него внутреннее расследование, подозревают Арчера, а он не может ничего ответить на обвинение — валяется на больничной койке, врачи даже и не обещают, что выживет, а армейские псы, сейчас не псы — крысы — роются в его вещах. Рой вздохнул и потянулся за следующими документами. «Постановление о производстве обыска», «Протокол обыска помещения» и еще один, «Опись предметов, изъятых при обыске», «Постановление о наложении ареста на почтово-телеграфную корреспонденцию», «Протокол выемки почтово-телеграфной корреспонденции»... Рою поручили обыск кабинета и походного штаба подполковника Арчера. Повозиться пришлось изрядно, одной писанины сколько, и это не считая потраченного на поиск тайников времени. А ведь еще упаковывать изъятое, опечатывать и отправлять выше. Ладно. Так, город, дата, «...обыск начат в 13 ч. 30 мин. Обыск окончен в 20 ч. 00 мин.... Государственный алхимик, полковник Рой Мустанг в присутствии...Перед началом обыска (выемки) участвующим лицам разъяснены их права, ответственность, а также порядок производства обыска (выемки)...», подписи... здесь все нормально. «При обыске обнаружено и изъято: 1. Дела постоянного хранения и по личному составу... (опись документов, имеющихся в личных делах, см. прил. 1) на следующих сотрудников: Зольф Дж. Кимбли, Дорочет Шрайк, Лоу Клиппер, Бидо Оул, Марта Хорнет. Первое из них — с грифом «совершенно секретно», остальные — «особой важности». 2. Бювар коричневой кожи (обнаружен в потайном отделении стола) со следующим содержимым: 2.1. Стандартный лист белой бумаги, на котором красителем синего цвета выполнен текст, начинающийся словами «наблюдение за объектом...» и заканчивающийся словами «...ваше расположение» 2.2. Обрывок коричневой оберточной бумаги, на котором красителем черного цвета выполнен текст с многочисленными помарками, начинающийся со слов «тебе необходимо...» и заканчивающийся словами «...щедрое вознаграждение». 2.3. Машинописный текст на 26 листах белой нелинованной бумаги. На первом листе текст начинается со слов...». Рой раздраженно перелистнул страницу. Он понимал, что просто обманывает себя, дотошно проверяя сейчас оформление, считая пункты и подписи... оттягивая момент, когда придется обратиться к самим этим изъятым вещам, ведь было же в них что-то, что цепануло его при обыске и первом просмотре, цепануло — и не отпускало до сих пор. «...7. Шкатулка из красного дерева с резьбой на стенках (размер 20х10х7) с секретным замком типа К-193ХХ; содержимое шкатулки: 7.1. Шары из неизвестного сплава в количестве 3-х штук диаметром...». Рой откинулся на спинку стула и снова схватился за виски — гудели, проклятые, словно осиное гнездо. Посидев так с полминуты, он вскочил и бросился в угол, где в коробках были свалены изъятые вещи. Распотрошив картон, добрался до резной шкатулки со сложным и варварски взломанным замком, достал блестящий гладкий шар и покатал его на ладони. Он знал, что это такое. Шар был прохладный, и его прикосновение немного унимало головную боль. Немного. Наверное, не стоило отсылать Хавока. Тот бы хоть чаю заварил, что ли. Лейтенант при обыске не присутствовал, вломился в часть уже под вечер, когда все разошлись, а Рой остался ночевать у себя в кабинете. Сказал: «Я принес вам поесть, полковник», — посмотрел на изможденное, словно бы почерневшее от дневных забот лицо Мустанга — и тут же забренчал жестянками, зашипел примусом, собирая нехитрый армейский ужин. Потом оба улеглись на кровать, походная койка была узкой и заставляла жаться друг к другу, Хавок был горячий, от него пыхало жаром, как от печки, он тыкался губами в шею, шарил руками по коже, но Рой сегодня был так вымотан, что тело никак не желало реагировать. В конце концов Джин отстал от него, просто лег рядом, осторожно перебирая черные пряди, прошептал: «Ты сегодня очень устал, полковник, но это ничего» — и задремал рядом. Через час вскочил как на пожар и засобирался прочь, отговариваясь дежурством. Рой его не удерживал.

...шары из неизвестного сплава был трансляторами. Вернее, его деталями, звеньями. Алхимик увязывал эти звенья в цепочку и в одном из шаров мог потом видеть то, что творилось вокруг других. Старая, почти забытая, засекреченная и очень сложная алхимия. Говорят, для нее нужен красный камень. Рой не смог бы заставить это шар работать, да и, по правде, не очень хорошо представлял принцип этой работы. Он просто видел этот транслятор в деле, как раз в руках у Арчера, когда тот еще не оставил мысли склонить Роя на свою сторону. Впутать его в эту неприятную историю с химерами, гомункулами и... при одном упоминании этого именно скулы сводило, словно кислятины наелся... Кимбли. Кимбли в шаре из неизвестного сплава обживался в дублитовском «Чертовом логове», пытался заводить с химерами разговор, но те его сторонились и опасливо презирали, Кимбли отходил и принимался за Жадность, то дерзил, то улещивал и старался-старался-старался вытянуть какой-то очень нужный Арчеру, да и самому Кимбли тоже любопытный, секрет. Кимбли был мерзок, и смотреть на него Рою было тошно. А вот на Жадность — очень интересно. Гомункул и вправду был жаден — жаден до жизни во всех ее проявлениях. Он со вкусом охотился и скрывался от погони, со вкусом ел, пил, трахался (иногда, раззадорившись, он прямо в процессе превращался в покрытого несокрушимой броней монстра, ох, как же Кимбли кричал и дергался под ним... в первый раз Рой отвернулся от экрана и не увидел, как Багровый алхимик улыбается разбитым ртом прямо в транслятор, словно торговец, представляющий свой лучший товар. «А вы брезгливы, полковник, — заметил тогда Арчер. — Очень вредное качество для военного»). Удивительная шайка Жадности была предана ему до гроба, о преданности Рой узнал из этих арчеровских трансляций, а о том, что до гроба — из отчетов разведгруппы, обнаружившей трупы Дорочета и Лоу. Жадность со вкусом жил и со вкусом умер. Братья Элрики... Эдвард не желал говорить, а Альфонсу гомункул, кажется, был чем-то симпатичен. В отличие от остальных подобных чудовищ. Рой был рад, что подполковнику Арчеру так и не удалось использовать Жадность в своих целях. «Удачный экземпляр», — так отзывался о нем Арчер и с содроганием вспоминал о маленьком Гневе.

Головная боль ненадолго отступила, и всплыл вдруг в памяти пасмурный день, когда хоронили Хьюза, простой серый памятник на могиле, и Рой стоял перед ним и давал какие-то клятвы, серьезные, и ненужные, и глупые, и невыполнимые. Кажется, шел дождь, потому что щекам было мокро. Потом вспомнилось то время в Ишваре, когда доведенный до отчаяния Рой искал ответ, как поправить алхимией сотворенное ею же, и как Маэс пришел его вразумлять, и вразумил-таки. ...а на столе тогда такой же горой громоздилась военная писанина...

Рой снова зарылся в коробку, поочередно вынимая из нее книги, письма, телеграммы и — вот они — 26 листов машинописного текста, практически стенограмма всех бесед, транслируемых шаром. И очень скоро наткнулся на ту строчку, что привлекла его внимание при обыске. «Кимбли стоит вполоборота к Жадности и говорит (очень тихо, начало фразы разобрать невозможно): ...[прав]да, что гомункулы — ошибки, совершенные алхимиками, то ты — ошибка, которую я бы хотел совершить».

Полковнику Мустангу отчаянно не спалось.

 

Конец.


End file.
